Heart Burn
by IAmStoryteller
Summary: Yuno wanted to meet that mysterious burger guy again. He just never expected things to turn out the way they did. PART 2 OF 4 Culinary AU
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_2 months after the fateful encounter_

**Mimosa:** You're being ridiculous, Yuno. I'm not going again to burger alley with you. I AM DARN VEGETARIAN, YUNO!

**Mimosa:** I don't knock those who eat meat, but Yuno, I just can't with the smell of meat anymore.

**Yuno:** Aren't you supposed to be my best friend? I can't eat anymore awful burgers BY myself.

**Mimosa:** You're a menace to me. Listen, if this burger boy of yours is as good as you say he is, then he'll spring up somewhere in Clover. Just be patient. I don't understand you're obsession with this…WAIT, OH SNAP!

**Yuno:** …

**Mimosa:** OMFG! You don't want his damn Holy Grail burgers, you want him! Yuno! C'mon, you're a brilliant young chef, there's plenty of fish in the sea as they say. Just forget that guy!

**Yuno:** I'm cancelling this friendship.

**Mimosa:** I veto that cancellation. We're going to the opening of Jack's newest restaurant tomorrow on our collab reviews

**Yuno:** Pick you up at 7pm then?

**Mimosa:** Yep!

CLOUTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT:

"_GOLDEN DAWN CHANNEL PRESENTS_

_William Vangeance Eats: Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies (With Guest Star Golden Dawn Restaurant Sous-Chef Yuno Zephyr)"_

WILLIAM VANGEANCE: Thanks for joining me once again, Yuno! This young man here, ladies and gentlemen and other persons, is a brilliant young chef. I can't wait to see what he'll come up with in the future. So this time on William Vangeance Eats, we are going to go over a classic. Chocolate chip cookies! Yuno, what's your favorite cookie?

YUNO: I prefer oatmeal raisin cookies or sugar cookies. I'm not too big on sweets.

VANGEANCE: A savory guy! I love chocolate chip cookies. The first time I ever met Julius at his bakery, I fell in love with those chocolate chip cookies there.

YUNO: You say that about everything that Chef Novachrono makes.

VANGEANCE: Hah, yes, true. Well, let's not keep out sweet-tooth fans waiting.

YUNO: Alright, make sure you wash your hands before you start preparing food and then we can go over what you need for this recipe.

VANGEANCE: Kitchen cleanliness is key to a good kitchen and good food!

YUNO: What he said. So this particular recipe takes about 20 mins to prepare, 1hr to chill the dough, and 30 minutes to cook for 2 dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies. Of course, we're going to seemingly speed the process up with the magic of video editing.

VANGEANCE: Quite. Remember the recipe is always in the description down below so you can follow along.

YUNO: We start with 8 ounces unsalted butter, melting the butter in a 2-quart saucepan over a low heat, set aside once melted to cool slightly. You have to let it cool. This is why this is step one. If you don't, when you put in later, you'll get cooked eggs in your cookies. No one wants that.

VANGEANCE: (chuckles) Yuno, you are so blunt. Who else loves this guy?

GOLDEN DAWN GROUP CHAT

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance):** Yuno, you did such a great job today!

**Yuno (Yuno Zephyr):** Thanks, glad to be helpful.

**BestBOI (Langris Vaude):** I would have been better.

**GardenQueen (Mimosa Vermillion):** The fans think you're a dickhead, Langris.

**BestBOI (Langris Vaude):** Well, you're just a pretty face, Mimosa.

**GardenQueen (Mimosa Vermillion):** (A MILLION MIDDLE FINGERS AT THE HATER)

**TraditionisKey (Klaus Lunettes):** MIMOSA VERMILLION, LANGRIS VAUDE, YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND GESTURES!

**GardenQueen (Mimosa Vermillion): **Lol, no.

**Alecdora (Alecdora Sandler):** This is what happens when you have brats become sous-chefs right out of culinary school.

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime (Hamon Caseus):** You're just salty that the boss man didn't ask you to help with the latest video.

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance):** Now, now, children. I love you all equally. No fighting on the group chat.

**FishistheWay (Siren Tium):** It's all we do on the group chat, boss.

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance): **(pauses) AH, you're right, Siren!

**Yuno (Yuno Zephyr):** Boss, you're an odd duck.

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime (Hamon Caseus): **OMG, he is, that's why we love him.

**Alecdora (Alecdora Sandler):** CHEF VANGEANCE IS A GENIUS!

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance):** (blushes) Thanks, Alecdora. I know I can count on you to boost my ego.

**TraditionisKey (Klaus Lunettes): **Sir, at least, don't admit it out loud. Or in this case, writing.

**GardenQueen (Mimosa Vermillion):** LMAO

**Yuno (Yuno Zephyr):** I'm retiring from this place.

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance):** Klaus, make a note, this is the 75th time that Yuno threatened to retire like an old man on us!

**TraditionisKey (Klaus Lunettes):** On it!

_5 months after the fateful encounter_

**Klaus:** I'm getting concerned with Yuno.

**Mimosa:** You and me both. I think something else is going on with him, but he won't tell me.

**Klaus:** While Yuno is passionate about food, he doesn't like talking much about himself. It took us two years before he even told us that he was an orphan and lived in an orphanage in Hage, if you recall. Something about this young man that he met at the last Festival really is driving Yuno to find him.

**Mimosa:** All I know is that how is he still being obsessed with finding his mystery burger guy and still find time to turn his frantic search into the most read series of articles on the Golden Dawn food blog.

**Klaus:** There was a reason why he got a scholarship to the Culinary School, Mimosa. He's prodigal. Anyway, I think we need to do one of two things.

**Mimosa:** Which are?

**Klaus:** We stage an intervention and break the news that he's not finding the guy in a city of millions of foodies. OR…

**Mimosa:** Or? Don't leave me hanging, Klaus!

**Klaus:** We sincerely join Yuno on his search so he can finally talk to the burger guy and maybe finally get him to stop being a menace.

**Mimosa:** Ugh…

**Klaus:** The second thing, then?

**Mimosa:** Yeah, of course.

**GOLDEN DAWN TEST KITCHENS**

A Blog for All Things Related to Food

A Blog for the _Golden Dawn Test Kitchens CloTube_ Channel

**Yuno's Burger Alley Adventures- Part 20**

By:

Yuno Zephyr

Today's Featured Burger Dive: Cornell's Burgers and Fries

Note for Continuity Purposes: For those of you who have been following this series of blogs, you all know that "Burger Alley" is not merely an alley in Clover City. In fact, it is a five-block area of the city (located between 45th St. and 50th St.) where the majority of burgers and comfort food dives, restaurants, and food carts/trucks have found a home. Since the last Annual Clover Citywide Foodie Festival, I'm searching for a perfect burger. This is the origin of this article series.

And now to the good stuff…

For a place supposed to be known for their burgers and fries, Cornell's Burgers and Fries does not live up to the hype in that regard. Its same old, same old with the burgers and the fries needed to be crispier. The burger tried to emulate the classic Cheeseburger, but the wrong bun was used for this burger. A lot of people don't realize but the bun is one of the most important aspects of the burger. If you had a poor bun choice, then it can't pull together the rest of the burger.

On top of the bun issue, the cheese did not compliment the burger either. Don't get me started on cheeses and their uses. (You can head over to read my colleague Klaus Lunettes' **"****History of Cheese and Their Uses Article****"** for more information).

However, there was one area that Cornell's Burgers and Fries excelled—the apple pie. Quite fascinating, the apple pie I ordered for dessert was the best thing there. The crust was warm and flakey, the filling was sweet but not too much, and with the homemade vanilla ice cream to go with the warm apple pie, it was simply amazing.

Grade: B-

It was gonna be a C, but the apple pie won me over. Whoever does desserts deserves a pay raise in my opinion.

"Hey, Yuno," said Mimosa, slowly, non-diary fruit and vegetable smoothie in hand as she walked side-by-side with Yuno as they headed to the market. Mimosa always looked "cute" (she claimed). Today, her ponytail and spring outfit was getting them a lot of looks. Or maybe it was just the two of them being internet famous.

Today, they were charged with fetching some new ingredients (namely eggs and sugar) after Langris had a meltdown over meringue. It was Dessert Week and the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens were providing the desserts for a big fundraiser (for the repairs to the community center). "Did you notice that girl following us with her camera?"

Yuno raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's been following us since we left the kitchens."

"Why do you think she wants," Mimosa asked, out loud.

Sighing, Yuno turned to make eye-contact with the little wisp of a teenage girl. The girl froze in place when she was caught. Apparently, she thought she was being sneaky. Yuno sighed and motioned for her to come over to them. Yuno never saw someone run so fast. "What do you want?"

"I'm Sylph! I'm your biggest fan, Mr. Yuno!" The girl, Sylph, went into a long-winded rant about Yuno and his life, knowing way too much information for Yuno's liking.

Yuno inwardly cringed.

Mimosa giggled, so unhelpful as always.

_7 months after the fateful encounter_

CLOTUBE NEWS TRANSCRIPT:

"_CLOTUBE NEWS: BLACK BULLS EXPERIENCE TRENDING"_

"Well, well, folks, it looks like the Golden Dawn finally has some serious competition. The Black Bulls Experience channel has recently skyrocketed in views and subscribers thanks to their latest video which went viral at the beginning of the week. The Black Bulls Experience is not just a food channel, but a lifestyle channel. Led and founded by Yami Sukehiro, the video to go viral was the 10-minute video of Black Bull chef half-pint Charmy creating every recipe in KING Chef Julius Novachrono's most famous cookbook and eating it all by herself. The video is presented as a montage! The link to the video is in the description down below.

In other food news…"

GOLDEN DAWN GROUP CHAT

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance):** Finally some new competition! Yami is something else. Crazy, but a great chef.

**Yuno (Yuno Zephyr):** You know the founder?

**Captain My Captain:** Hmm, believe it or not Yami was a sous-chef when I was a sous-chef under Julius.

**Yuno:** That's rather impressive.

**Captain My Captain:** I respect Yami, but he can be irritating.

**BestBOI (Langris Vaude):** My idiot older brother joined the Black Bulls as the camera and editor. He can't even cook.

**GardenQueen (Mimosa Vermillion):** Leave your brother alone Langris, he's such a nice guy.

**BestBOI:** EVERYONE LOVES MY BROTHER MORE THAN ME.

**GardenQueen:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Yuno:** Yeah.

**Captain My Captain:** Agreed.

**TraditionisKey (Klaus Lunettes):** (Sigh) Mimosa, stop pushing Langris' buttons.

**GardenQueen:** Lol, no.

**Alecdora (Alecdora Sandler):** I repeat, this is what happens when you have brats become sous-chefs right out of culinary school.

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime (Hamon Caseus):** Alecdora, I worry for you sometimes

**Alecdora:** Screw you Hamon.

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime:** No thanks, Alecdora. I'm married. The Black Bulls have Charmy and Vanessa. Vanessa is the queen of alcoholic drinks. Charmy is a beast!

**Captain My Captain:** Everyone, food is about bringing people together in peace and harmony. We shall respect the Black Bulls…as long as they stay in their lane.

**FishistheWay (Siren Tium):** Geez, don't be so passive-aggressive, boss.

CLOVER CITY LOCAL LEGENDS FORUM

Topic: So did you hear that William Vangeance and Yami Sukehiro were sous-chefs under Julius Novachrono? And that they were rivals.

LifeNeedsChocolate says:

According to my parents, it was a pretty big deal when KING first opened like 7 years ago. Julius had all the best sous-chefs working for him. Other than Vangeance and Sukehiro, I believe that Charlotte Roselei, Nozel Silva, Jack Rippa, Dorothy Unsworth, and Fuegoleon Vermillion were all sous-chefs. The best of the best, until Julius let them go off on their own. Some had their family restaurant businesses to go back to run, like the Silva, Roselei, and Vermillion. That must have been some training at KING. All of Julius's former sous-chefs are big names in the food industry.

WhyCantThereBeLight82 Replied:

I think the Golden Dawn chefs are too snobby and way overrated. The Black Bulls seem like a blast to hang out with, especially Vanessa!

ISTANQUEENVANESSA Replied:

Geez, WhyCantThereBeLight82, this is not the place to gush over Vanessa!

To the topic at hand, William Vangeance and Yami Sukehiro were probably rivals? I mean, everyone knows about Nozel and Fuegoleon's rivalry is intense af.

Ultimately I don't think it matters because it just means that there's going to more and more good food out in the city with more different kind of chefs, bakers, grill masters, etc.

**Sister Lily:** Yuno, I just wanted to catch up with you. How have you been? I hope you're taking good care of yourself, eating and sleeping properly. How's work?

**Yuno:** Everything's fine, Sister. Yes, I'm eating. And sleeping as much as I can. Work is work, but I enjoy it.

**Sister Lily:** That's great. We're all so proud of you, Yuno! Whenever you're on CloTube we all watch you. You're getting so big.

**Yuno:** That's nice, Sister. Everyone okay at the orphanage?

**Sister Lily:** All good!

**Yuno:** Hey, Sister Lily, question. I know I was one of the oldest in the orphanage, but did I have any friends when I was younger?

**Sister Lily:** Umm, you had a couple of kids you played with but I don't think any real best friendships like the one you have with Mimosa and Klaus.

**Yuno:** Oh, okay.

_1 year after the fateful encounter_

**GOLDEN DAWN TEST KITCHENS**

A Blog for All Things Related to Food

A Blog for the _Golden Dawn Test Kitchens CloTube_ Channel

Mimosa's Industry News Rundown:

Noelle Silva and Asta Black Join the Black Bulls Experience

By:

Mimosa Vermillion

Well, it's official. The Black Bulls Experience finally broke the internet.

Joking aside, the Black Bulls introduce a new video series featuring their two latest recruits—Noelle Silva and Asta Black. (I call it the Asta and Noelle Hour, despite the videos not being more than 15 minutes, but you get the idea).

For those of you with some knowledge of the Clover City food royalty, you'll recognize Noelle Silva's name. She is the daughter of Acier Silva and the sister of Nozel, Solid, and Nebra Silva. And seemingly, the youngest child of the Silva family has jumped ship.

(NOELLE, MY COUSIN, IS LIVING HER BEST LIFE.)

As for Asta Black, well, he's a newcomer for certain. But he looks like no slouch in the kitchen, so it'll be interesting to see him make a name for himself.

Asta and Noelle will be doing a weekly series of videos on comfort food recipes in a more instructional sense than Black Bulls' fans are accustomed. This video series definitely targets the more amateur chef in viewers, being an easy step-by-step process for any of the recipes. There are already two episodes up: Asta and Noelle Tackle Meringue Desserts and Asta and Noelle Grill the Best Burgers.

JULIUS' OG SOUS-CHEFS GROUP CHAT

**Nozel:** Yami, I will never forgive you for stealing my sister. Now I know where she was going on the weekends for the last year.

**Yami:** Easy, pretty boy. Noelle is an adult and can do what she wants. And if you and your other siblings were not such assholes to her maybe she could have gone to you for extra help. How could the daughter of Acier Silva barely boil water? She's come a long way.

**William:** OMG, Asta is a delight and he works so well with Noelle's more serious personality. I can't wait to see what other videos they do, Yami. I'm sensing some collabs in the future.

**Yami:** Yeah, sounds good. I'd like to see what Asta and Noelle could do in comparison to that Yuno boy and Mimosa.

**William:** Definitely.

**Nozel:** Hey, you two, don't get off track. I'm still mad at you, Yami. You could have at least had the decency to tell me that you were teaching my sister.

**Yami:** I never said I taught her anything. She just needed a place to practice without certain people hovering, like she was going to blow up the kitchen or whatever.

**William:** HAHAHAH!

**Nozel:** I hate you both.

**Yuno:** Mimosa. The new Black Bull chef. Asta. He's the one.

**Mimosa:** I literally just posted the article on the blog! BUT OMG YOU FOUND HIM! I told you just had to give it time!

**Yuno:** He's not dating Noelle Silva, right? 

**Mimosa:** …

**Yuno:** Mim, not the time to be silent!

**Mimosa:** LMFAO! My cousin is definitely not dating your boy. Noelle's got a long-time girlfriend. You heard of Kahono, the CloTube singing sensation partnered with her brother Kiato? Well, Noelle and Kahono are in a happy, committed relationship.

**Mimosa:** Noelle and Asta are just best friends. I got a lot of info out of my dear accident-prone cousin. Would you like to know about Asta?

**Yuno:** ! That's creepy right? It's like internet stalking. I'd rather get to know him myself now that I know where to look.

**Mimosa:** So it's gonna be another year of you pining and working up the courage to go to the Black Bulls headquarters to talk to Asta?! God grant me the patience to deal with your dumbass?!

**Yuno:** You're a terrible person.

**Mimosa:** Love you too.

**Mimosa:** By the way, do you think it's hilarious that Asta and Noelle mastered meringue better than Langris? I can hear him having a meltdown about his greatness now.

**Yuno:** Lol.

Before Yuno knew it was time once again for the Annual Clover Citywide Food Festival. This year since he was no longer a culinary school student, but a full-fledged sous-chef for William Vangeance. He was going to be doing the demonstrations with his boss this festival. But what had Yuno worried and stressed beyond belief was the fact that William in all his infinite wisdom decided to invite his old friend/rival Yami Sukehiro to the demonstration. And Yami's two sous-chefs were going to be Asta and Noelle.

"This is so exciting. Alecdora and Langris are beyond pissed that they were chosen to the sous-chefs this time," said Mimosa.

"Agreed." He and Mimosa were standing off the stage that was temporarily put up in front of the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens for the Festival. William was on stage speaking to the crowd, explaining the demonstrations details. Yuno and Mimosa, despite being recent graduates, were chosen by William to be the two sous-chefs. Normally it was Langris and Alecdora, but William was up to something. Yuno just had a gut feeling.

"You're gonna meet your crush today," said Mimosa, cheerfully. "Ooh there they are!" Yami Sukehiro was a big man who looked like a shady dude and not a well-known chef. Noelle and Asta trailed behind the big man. Noelle was similar looking to the rest of her siblings—with the light silver hair, dainty pale skin, and poised enough to think she was actual royalty.

Asta looked so gorgeous, as always in Yuno's opinion. The shorter man clearly looked beyond excited to be there.

"Please, don't embarrass me," said Yuno, glaring at Mimosa, who was waving at her cousin from the opposite side of the stage. Now, the nervousness Yuno felt earlier increased tenfold at the sight of the brilliant chef. Asta probably didn't even remember him from the last Festival. Honestly, Yuno knew he was a pathetic mess for obsessing over one guy for the last year.

Mimosa smiled amused. "Oh I won't. But I can't stop you from embarrassing yourself."

"Terrible," muttered Yuno.

Before Mimosa commented, their fearless leader William started introductions. "And now, I want to introduce to you my sous-chefs for this little competition—Mimosa Vermillion and Yuno Zephyr. I'm sure you all recognize my latest recruits from their videos and articles, as well as their excellence during their time at the Golden Dawn Culinary School." Yuno and Mimosa both walked up the stairs to stand center stage with William.

With a flourish, William ten gestured to the guests, who already began making their way to the stage. "Of course, now let me introduce our guests from the Black Bulls Experience. My old friend Yami Sukehiro and his two sous-chefs Asta Black and Noelle Silva!"

By now, a large crowd was formed around the stage, set up with makeshift kitchens. Yuno spotted the various camera phones being held up to get video footage of the event. People were so annoying since it was being filmed by the Golden Dawn to put up later on their CloTube channel and the Golden Dawn version will be better quality than anything an amateur can do.

"Let's get started!"

Yuno and Mimosa went to their cooking station along with William. They had Charlotte Roselei from the Roselei Bakery moderating the competition. In addition, William managed to get Nozel Silva, Dorothy Unsworth, and Fuegoleon Vermillion as judges.

They were making a three-course meal (appetizer, main, and dessert).

When Yuno was in the kitchen, he was normally so focused and always set to what he had to do. After all, William commanded attention as the head chef despite being relatively chill outside of the kitchen and on their group chat. Mimosa was handling the appetizer—her teenage years were spent at one of the many Vermillion family restaurants and she had been on the appetizer station for years before going to culinary school.

He assisted William with the main course. Once the appetizer was done, Mimosa would start on the dessert and have Yuno finish it up with her once the entrée really got going.

Unfortunately there was someone very loud and distracting on stage. Yuno tried to pay not mind to Asta at the other station. But it was very hard when Yuno had been looking for him for the last year and finally get to see Asta in person again and be in this kind of competition with him.

But thankfully, William and Mimosa were not about to let Yuno's attention get diverted.

"Focus, Yuno," said Mimosa, snapping, as she maneuvered around him to get the grater.

"You're doing great, Yuno, keep it up," said William, encouragingly.

After a grueling hour, it was done.

And naturally, the Golden Dawn won according to the judges—though to be fair, Yuno thought that maybe Nozel took out some serious sibling feud out on the Black Bulls because of Noelle.

"You got me this time, Will," said Yami, amused.

"Too true, but your stuff was amazing as always," said William. The two old friends and rivals went off to the side once the new demonstrations were up and running, leaving Mimosa and Noelle to reunite as one does with your favorite cousin.

Yuno attempted to fade into the background and maybe go back inside the test kitchens. He was not so lucky.

"I remember you," said Asta, coming up to speak to Yuno. Asta looked the same as he did a year ago. The other chef had that same intense look in his eyes as the first time. It was thrilling.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, I never got to ask you. Did you like the burger," Asta asked, excitedly.

"Better than most," said Yuno. He wanted to punch himself in the face—why didn't Yuno just tell Asta that it was the best burger Yuno ever ate in his life?!

Asta grinned wildly. "I guess from a fancy chef's perspective that's a killer compliment. But man, the way you handled both prepping the entrée with Chef Vangeance and the dessert with Chef Mimosa showed you have some major skills in the kitchen. Oh! Geez, I never introduced myself properly! I'm Asta Black, nice to meet you."

Yuno nodded and shook Asta's hand. "Yuno Zephyr, nice to officially meet you."

Asta laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "So, I think we should be rivals."

"Sure, sounds fun."

Wait, what?! Yuno did not see this coming and why in the world did Yuno agree?


	2. Chapter 2

Once again 21-year-old Asta Black forgot to apply for the permits for the food festival. It was a truly bad habit of his to forget deadlines. It was why he was so terrible in school. Still, he'd rather risk another run-in with the police just to feed people his food. His specialty was comfort food, specifically burgers. He had been experimenting with some new burgers that he wanted people to try since his jobs didn't allow for much creative deviation from the recipes.

No one was coming to him and his cart, despite his offering them for free, until Asta saw him—a tall black haired and brown eyed pretty man about his age wondering the streets during the festival. The pretty guy had a stoic look on his face, unimpressed with everything. And Asta loved changing people's minds with his food.

"Hey, pretty boy! You want one," shouted Asta over to him. The dark-haired man looked startled but still came over to the cart. Yuno nodded. Grinning, Asta put together a plate for him. "Let me know what you think! I used a different cheese than regular yellow and a different blend of meats for the patty!"

Asta's stomach dropped when the pretty guy eyed the haphazardly put together burger warily. He knew that he was really bad at presentation of food, but taste should speak for itself, right? He hoped that this pretty boy was not some snob like those Golden Dawn types.

But the guy took a bite and slowly chewed.

Bouncing in place, Asta wanted to know what he thought of it. And then, and then, the pretty boy smiled. Asta wanted to cheer. He knew that his burgers were good. But before the dark-haired man could say anything, Asta's sharp ears heard the police whistles.

"HEY, YOU! WE TOLD YOU-NO PERMIT, NO FEEDING THE PUBLIC!"

"Aw, shit," winced Asta. He expertly put together his cart and with apologies to the pretty guy, he began running. "Sorry, gotta run. Thanks for eating!"

Thankfully, the cops were slow on foot and probably overate so Asta easily evaded them and found refuge in the Black Bulls Bar and Grill. Disappointed that he didn't get the pretty boy's opinion on the burger, Asta realized that he didn't even get the guy's name!

Clover City Police Department  
ASTA BLACK  
Age: 21  
DOB: 10/4/xxxx  
Hair: Ash Blond/Grey  
Eye: Green  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 5'2"/158cm  
Threat Level: Medium

Last Five Tickets:  
Operating a Food Business without Permit, 01/25/xxxx, PAID  
Operating a Food Business without Permit, 4/06/xxxx, PAID  
Operating a Food Business without Permit, 5/12/xxxx, PAID  
Operating a Food Business without Permit, 6/26/xxxx, PAID  
Operating a Food Business without Permit, 6/27/xxxx, PAID

Last Five Charges:  
Disturbing the Peace, DISMISSED  
Resisting Arrest, DISMISSED  
Assault Resulting in Bodily Harm, CHARGES DROPPED  
Resisting Arrest, CHARGES DROPPED  
Disorderly Person, DISMISSED

Clover City Children Protective Services  
ASTA BLACK  
Released from State Care: 10/4/xxxx  
DOB: 10/4/xxxx  
Hair: Ash Blond/Grey  
Eye: Green  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 5'0"/155cm

-Abandoned at Clover City General Hospital at 1 month old  
-Hage Orphanage until age 5  
-Fostered until age 16  
-Group home until 18

*RUNAWAY RISK HIGH

**A DEMON'S HOARD OF RECIPES**  
**A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods**

"Why I Cook"  
By:  
Demon

I have been getting a lot of asks about why I cook and tend to prefer traditional comfort foods. I may have mentioned once or twice that I'm an orphan. Growing up in orphanages, foster homes and group homes was not always the best—I mean there were some nice, well-meaning people. The orphanage from what I remember was the best, but funding is always cut first to things like that. As for foster homes, well, I am not the kid most people want. I'm loud. I'm far too energetic. And I don't listen to authority figures. That's pretty much three strikes against me.

Group homes are for the lost causes.

But somewhere in there, someone (I don't remember who) taught me how to cook and bake. Those skills I was able to keep with me and hone from place to place.

By the time I was seventeen, I was cooking for my group home-mates and enjoyed it. Making comfort food is about taking care of another person, to make them feel better. And that's why I cook.

_**A couple of weeks after the fateful encounter**_

"ASTA, MY DEAR RIVAL, I have some news for you," screamed Leopold Vermillion, wild red hair and dark green eyes, rushing into the Mereoleona Vermillion's Lionness' Den Gym. Thank goodness, Leopold's older sister and the owner was not in today otherwise Asta would have been dragging of his best friend's corpse out to the back.

Asta had been going to this gym since he entered the group home so that the "he could work off his excess energy." It was where he befriended Leopold and his older siblings. Through Leopold, he met Leopold's cousin's cousin Noelle, Asta's other best friend too. Noelle worked in the office of the gym for Mereoleona, who had been a dear friend of Noelle's mother.

Mereleona was the only Vermillion to not be in the food business (though she can cook like a beast). The eldest daughter preferred the gym life. Asta learned a lot of things from her.

"Leo, you have to chill or Miss Mereleona will somehow find out you were being loud as hell in her gym again," said Asta, rolling his eyes and scoffing at Leopold's behavior. "But what's your news?"

"Remember you told me about tall, dark, handsome and dreamy guy from the food festival a couple of weeks ago?"

Asta sighed. Leopold was well-meaning, but Asta should have never told Leopold about the handsome dark-haired man that Asta wanted to see again. "Yes, I remember…?"

"Turns out me and Noelle's shared cousin, Mimosa, is best buddies with a scholarship guy named Yuno Zephyr. Guy's apparently a big deal over at the Golden Dawn Culinary School and according to what I heard, William Vangeance favors Yuno immensely as a possible successor," explained Leopold, pulling out his phone. After hitting the screen, he handed it to Asta.

Asta's eyes widened in surprise. There was the handsome guy from the festival in a video with freaking William Vangeance, one of Julius Novachrono's original sous-chefs.

"Crap."

He felt the mortification that he fed a burger to a big time guy from the Golden Dawn, when it was definitely not his best work. Asta definitely should not see that Yuno guy again.

Asta's Weekly Schedule  
Monday  
5am-8am: Roselei Bakery  
8:30am-9:30am: Gym Time  
11am-4pm: Cornell's Burgers and Fries  
4:30pm-5:30pm: Dinner with Noelle  
6pm-12am: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

Tuesday  
5am-8am: Roselei Bakery  
8:30am-9:30am: Gym Time  
11am-4pm: Charmy's Diner  
4:30pm-5:30pm: Dinner with Leopold and his siblings  
8pm-12am: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

Wednesday  
5am-8am: Roselei Bakery  
8:30am-9:30am: Gym Time  
11am-4pm: Cornell's Burgers and Fries  
4:30pm-5:30pm: Dinner with Noelle  
6pm-12am: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

Thursday  
5am-8am: Roselei Bakery  
8:30am-9:30am: Gym Time  
11am-4pm: Charmy's Diner  
4:30pm-5:30pm: Dinner with Leopold and his siblings  
8pm-12am: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

Friday  
5am-8am: Roselei Bakery  
8:30am-9:30am: Gym Time  
11am-4pm: Cornell's Burgers and Fries  
4:30pm-5:30pm: Dinner with Noelle  
6pm-12am: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

Saturday  
5am-8am: Roselei Bakery  
8:30am-11:30am: Gym Time  
1pm-9pm: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

Sunday  
5am-1pm: Roselei Bakery  
5pm-11pm: The Black Bulls Bar and Grill

BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Yami: **Hey, losers! Julius asked me to go over to KING and help with some promotion, so I need someone to cover me. And no, Asta, it can't be you.

**Asta: **I wasn't even going to offer.

**Magna: **Says the guy with four and half jobs.

**Asta: **Says the guy with half-a-job, Magna!

**Luck: **I'll do it!

**Yami: **What? And have my bar burn down AGAIN. No.

**Luck: **Awwwww…

**Charmy: **No can do, the diner's gonna be packed from the overflow from KING that day

**Vanessa: **Well, I'm not gonna do it. I have to run the bar side of things, you know.

**Gordon: **I'll do it.

**Yami: **No offense, Gordon, but you mumble too much to be an effective shepherd to these idiots

**Grey: **I can't do it, I feel my anxiety spiking just thinking about it.

**Yami: **I wasn't even going to bother you, Grey, geez….

**Gauche: **Can't. Marie has a recital that night. You already approved my time off!

**Asta: **Tell Marie good luck!

**Gauche: **YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY SISTER ASTA!

**Asta: **I DON'T WANNA MARRY HER, GET A GRIP, GAUCHE!

**Noelle: **I would but I've got a family dinner to attend

**Yami: **You're all so goddamn useless…Guess by order of elimination Zora is gonna have to do it.

**Zora: **Wow, I turn my phone off for an hour to nap and suddenly I'm roped into doing more work. Fuck you guys.

_**2 months after the fateful encounter**_

**Asta: **Guys, I saw Yuno again.

**Noelle: **Did you talk to him?

**Asta: **Of course not! Geez, I saw him leaving Four Guys with a takeout bag.

**Leopold: **And you didn't go after him to talk to him? You have not stop gushing over him for months.

**Asta: **But he's so talented and pretty…

**Noelle: **And you're handsome and sweet, Asta. He'd be lucky to have you ask him on a date.

**Leopold: **Yeah man! Go for it. Next time you see him. ASK HIM OUT!

**Asta: **Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but I don't know…I'm just so busy all the time.

**Noelle: **Miss Charmy, Miss Charlotte and Yami would all let you have some time off after all the overtime you do for them, Asta.

**Noelle: **I'm sure even Cornell would too, despite him needing you on desserts otherwise his shitty main food would collapse his business

**Leopold: **Harsh, Noelle.

**Leopold: **But she's right Asta, you work a ton more than you need to-you can take some time off rest

**Asta: **Thanks guys. But I really need to keep saving up so I can open my own place…Noelle, we should try and pitch Yami our Clotube ideas again. Maybe he'll be up for it!

**Noelle: **That didn't go well last time, but it doesn't hurt to try again, I guess.

**Leopold: **You guys can do it! I believe in you!

**Asta: **^_^

_**5 months after the fateful encounter**_

**A DEMON'S HOARD OF RECIPES**  
**A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods**

"A Response to Yuno's Burger Alley Adventures Part 20"  
By:  
Demon

So big-shot Golden Dawn Restaurant sous-chef and blogger Yuno Zephyr went to _**Cornell's Burgers and Fries**_ and for once, I'm in agreement. Chef Cornell's burger game needs to step up. And the fries can be so much better. (You can see my post about the **Classic Burger and Fries Combo** to see how it should be done).

It's nice to hear that the apple pie was the best part of the meal. Apple pie is one of my favorite types of pie.

On that note, I'm going to share with you all a favorite apple pie recipe by one of my favorite chefs (Charmy Pappitson) that's super easy to make.

(Yields 2 Pies, so if you only want one cut the ingredients in half)

(Also you don't have to make the pie crust from scratch, either, but it's definitely better if you do)

**Ingredients**  
• 5 Granny Smith apples, peeled and sliced  
• 1/2 cup firmly packed brown sugar  
• 1/2 cup granulated sugar  
• 2 tablespoons all-purpose flour  
• 1/4 teaspoon salt  
• Juice of 1/2 lemon  
• 1 recipe Perfect Pie Crust, recipe follows  
• 6 tablespoons butter  
**Perfect Pie Crust: **  
• 3 cups all-purpose flour, plus more for dusting  
• 1 teaspoon salt  
• 1 1/2 sticks cold butter  
• 3/4 cup vegetable shortening  
• 1 egg  
• 5 tablespoons cold water  
• 1 tablespoon distilled white vinegar  
**Directions**  
Preheat the oven to 375 degrees F.

In large bowl, stir together the apples, brown sugar, granulated sugar, flour, salt and lemon juice. Set aside and see how long you can keep from sneaking a slice of apple.

With a rolling pin, begin rolling out the Perfect Pie Crusts into large circles. Roll the dough from the center outward. Be gentle and patient, it'll take a little time to get the dough completely rolled out.

If you think the bottom is really sticking to the surface below, use a nice, sharp spatula to loosen the dough and sprinkle some extra flour on top. Then flip it over to finish rolling. Remember to roll from the center in single, outward strokes, no back-and-forth rolling.

Again with a spatula, loosen and lift the dough and carefully place the circles on large baking sheets.

Place half the apple mixture on one crust and the other half on the other crust. Fold over the edges of each crust so that it covers 2 to 3 inches of the apple mixture. No need to be artistic - the more rustic the better. Dot the tops of the pies with chunks of the butter.

Bake until the filling is golden and bubbly, 30 to 40 minutes. If the crust appears to brown too quickly, cover the edges with aluminum foil for the remaining baking time.

Allow to cool slightly, then slice into wedges with a pizza cutter. Eat 'em on the go!

**Perfect Pie Crust: **  
Combine the flour and salt in a large bowl. Add in the butter and shortening. Using a pastry cutter, gradually work the butter and shortening into the flour until the mixture resembles tiny pebbles. This step should take 3 or 4 minutes.

Lightly beat the egg with a fork, and then add it to the mixture. Next, add in the cold water and vinegar. Stir the mixture together until it's just combined, and then remove half the dough from the bowl.

_**7 months after the fateful encounter**_

BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Asta:** So I got an idea for a video…

**Yami: **We talked about this kid. You and Noelle are not yet ready to suffer as a Cloutuber under public scrutiny

**Asta: **Not for me, for Charmy!

**Charmy: **Oooh, I'm all ears, Asta. What do you got in mind?

**Yami: **Alright, I bite.

**Asta: **So remember for the anniversary of your restaurant we cooked the entirety of Julius Novachrono's first cookbook? And that you ate the majority of it?

**Charmy: **Yeah…

**Asta:** What if you took another of Julius' cookbooks, made every recipe in it and ate it all? Even better make a second batch to donate to the food kitchen at the church. All as a montage!

**Yami: **Hmm, Charmy's a beast in the kitchen and she hasn't done a lot of videos since she runs her own place—and she'd be able to do it and then some

**Charmy: **And the donation to the food kitchen at the church would be both a kind gesture and good publicity for the Black Bulls channel and all our restaurants

**Yami: **Not bad, kid. The logistics of the video are going to be a nightmare. Luckily we have Finral and Zora to figure all that stuff out…

**Finral: **Finral do what now? WHY ASTA!?

**Zora: **Goddamnit, I just want to nap and not wake up to having more work to do to save your idiots' asses.

**Asta: **Noelle, he came into Miss Charlotte's shop again! I can't do this….ugh!

**Noelle: **I'm on a date with Kahono, Stupidsta, let's have your gay disaster ass panic later

**Asta: **But Noelle…..you're my best friend and I love you

**Noelle: **You're the worst, but I'm letting Kahono read the text too. She might have some better advice

**Asta: **Thanks, Noelle! Hi, Kahono! Sorry to interrupt your date. Okay, so luckily I stay in the back at Miss Charlotte's shop since everyone else that works there are ladies that call Miss Charlotte "Big Sis" But Sol was on the front today and she, of course somehow knows about me and Yuno?!

**Noelle: **Ugh, maybe Magna told her. They are drinking buddies, after all.

**Asta: **So Sol comes into the back, grinning ear to ear telling me my boyfriend is in the front. She lets me peak out to see Yuno there on line with your Cousin Mimosa and some glasses wearing dude!

**Noelle: **Kahono wants you to get to the point of the story. (BTW the glasses guy is Klaus)

**Asta: **Sol almost convinced me to go and out and talk to him! But then he and the other two ordered the entire batch of raspberry strudels…and I couldn't because I was on strudel duty that day

**Noelle: **So the Golden Dawn people like your strudels? And…oh, you're embarrassed that Yuno's going to be eating your food again. Geez, Asta you did this when he likes the apple pie at Cornell's since you're on desserts there.

**Asta: **Ugh, what would I even say to him?

**Noelle: **(Sighing) Kahono tells me to tell you this: when you're going to talk to Yuno, just simple remind him when you met and asked if he liked the burger and from there you can have a conversation like a normal person with him.

**Asta: **You guys make it sound so easy

**Noelle: **But it is, Asta. Mimosa wouldn't be friend with someone who's a bad guy. You can do it!

"Are you seriously not going to go out there and refill the Danish," asked his morning boss Charlotte Roselei, the Baker Queen of Clover City, arms crossed, tapping her food and glaring at Asta. Asta had just finished the seventeenth batch of Cheese Danish for the morning rush. He had went to replace it very quickly out in the front when he spotted Yuno again and proceeded to rush back in the back without dropping off the food.

Charlotte was an intense, serious woman, who had been friends with Yami for years before they started dating. She normally didn't hire men (she tended to refer any capable men to her brother's bakery shop on the other side of the city), as she was a safe space for women. But Asta had been recommended by Yami (Charlotte's long-time boyfriend) and Asta was generally considered non-threatening unless he got mad. Charlotte heard from the rumor mill between the Roselei Bakery, Charmy's, and the Black Bulls about Asta being a pining mess over William Vangeance prodigal sous-chef.

She was not having it. "Well?"

"Sorry, I'll do it," said Asta, ducking down to make himself smaller and entered the storefront where Sol and several of the other ladies were manning the registers and taking orders. Quickly, Asta replaced the empty tray with the one filled with fresh Danish.

He all but ran back into the kitchen to his station.

"And I thought I was bad when I was a mess over Yami," said Charlotte, shaking her head.

Asta cringed. It must be so since even Charlotte thought it.

_**1 year after the fateful encounter**_

CLOUTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT:

"BLACK BULLS CHANNEL PRESENTS Asta and Noelle's Basic Meals Tackle Meringue Desserts"

ASTA: Welcome to the first installment of Asta and Noelle's Basic Meals. I'm Asta Black.

NOELLE: And I'm Noelle Silva. And yes, my brother is Solid Silva and no, you can't have an autograph from him.

ASTA: (LAUGHS) Right, so our series is a step-by-step process for the amateur chef to create meals and desserts the right way. Today we'll be talking about meringue desserts! The meringue is the hardest part of it.

NOELLE: There are two types of meringue. French meringue and Swiss meringue.

ASTA: French meringue is uncooked and used on pies, while Swiss meringue is cooked and typically used in things like buttercream. Now that you know the difference, we'll show you how to do each!

…

"BLACK BULLS CHANNEL PRESENTS Asta and Noelle's Basic Meals Grill the Best Burgers"

ASTA: On this installment of Asta and Noelle's Basic Meals, we tackle one of the biggest main-stays in Clover City—the simple burger.

NOELLE: I'm not big on burgers, but if I eat one, it had better be good.

ASTA: Besides pastries and desserts, burgers are my specialty! Before we even get into making the burger, we are going to talk about what a good burgers needs.

NOELLE: Asta and I have differing opinions. He likes simple, but I like mine with something more. The thing about burgers is that it is a blank canvas for chefs to make wonderful creations.

ASTA: All you need is meat, cheese, bun and chopped onion for the simplest burger.

NOELLE: Well, add some tomato, lettuce, bacon, and a mayo sauce, you've got me.

ASTA: (GROANS) Ugh, you're going to start a war between the burger purists and the pro-condiments group.

NOELLE: Hah, that would be funny.

ASTA: It's only our second video and you want us to start a controversy already?

**Noelle: **Listen, Mimosa, I'm sorry to bother you. And I really bad about not telling Asta that I'm talking to you, but Asta has a big fat crush on your friend Yuno.

**Mimosa: **!#$%^&*(*&^%$%^&* REALLY!?

**Noelle: **I'm concerned for you sometimes. But yeah, anyway. Since we're going to be at the little bake-off during the festival I was hoping that you would help me get them to talk to each other?

**Mimosa: **God, I'm so in, Noelle. You have no idea what nonsense I've been through with Yuno.

**Noelle: **Wait?! Does Yuno have a crush on Asta too?!

**Mimosa: **Uh, yeah? Why do you think he started the Burger Alley Adventures on the Blog? To find his mystery burger guy.

**Noelle: **IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST BITE.

**Mimosa: **That was Kahono wasn't it?

**Noelle: **Gah, sorry, Mimosa. Kahono's reading over my shoulder. So we got a deal?

**Mimosa: **Hell yeah.

He loved his friends dearly but they were all laughing at him in the midnight hour after Asta chickened out the last second and did something absolutely ridiculous after the demonstration competition. Granted, Yami, Vanessa, and Finral were all drunk, while Magna and Luck were teasing him mercilessly. Noelle was giggling along with Kahono and Kiato. Charmy wasn't really laughing at him, because she was too busy stuffing her face with food.

"Oh my God, I'm such a dumbass," moaned Asta, banging his head lightly on the bar top.

"This is the greatest thing ever," said Zora, cackling. "You of all people, Mr. Personality, couldn't ask the cute boy you like out on a date. Really, Asta, rivals? That's the best you could come up with at that very moment."

"I hate you all," grumbled Asta, not meaning it. "Now, he has to think I'm so weird. Crap. I spent too much time with Leopold. This is his fault for always calling me his rival."

Noelle scoffed. "Stop being a drama king about it. The next time, actually ask him out. I mean, duh."

Asta just buried his face in his hands and wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

_**5 days after declaration of rivalry**_

**GOLDEN DAWN TEST KITCHENS**  
**A Blog for All Things Related to Food**  
**A Blog for the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens CloTube Channel**

_Mimosa's Industry News Rundown:_  
_The Newest Rivalry_  
By:  
Mimosa Vermillion

Throughout the years all the great chef rivalries captivated the regular folk. The rivalry of Yami Sukehiro and William Vangeance, the rivalry of Nozel Silva and Fuegoleon Vermillion and so on and so forth were the most recent ones that people were interested in, but now I have a new one. Prodigy of the Golden Dawn Yuno Zephyr has chosen a rival.

(I'm not sure how one goes about getting a rival, though. Does one choose the rival or is it like fate?)

Black Bull CloTuber Asta Black left a huge impression on Yuno at the demonstration at the _Annual Clover Citywide Food Festival_ (check out the rundown of the festival with our playlist of the various vlogs and demonstrations here.) Asta Black is a self-taught chef with a specialty in comfort food. He's quite something to be able to have been to keep up with the likes of Yuno!

I don't know about any of you but I can't wait to see what creations come out of this rivalry!

CLOTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT:

"SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT FROM THE **KING CHANNEL:**  
Julius Novachrono's New Competition?!"

JULIUS NOVACRHONO: Ah, Marx are we live yet?

MARX FRANCOIS (off-camera): Oh my God, sir, yes, we are live. Just read the card, please.

JULIUS: (chuckles) Oh, right. Why hello there, people of Clover City and beyond! As you know I am Julius Novachrono, the head chef and owner of KING. Today, I have a big announcement.

MARX (off-camera, and clearly exasperated): Sir, they already know this, get to the point.

JULIUS: Well, let's just come out and say it. I'm hosting a new competition for the chefs of Clover City! It's going to the Annua Clover City Grill Competition. Anyone will be able to throw their hats into the ring. All the information about the competition will be linked in the description down below! As always, eat well!

GOLDEN DAWN GROUP CHAT

**BestBOI (Langris):** William, did you know about this competition before hand?

**Captain My Captain (William): **Nope! But I had an idea that Julius was up to something. I hope everyone here will consider joining the competition. It'll be good PR, good for the channel and good for your careers.

**GardenQueen (Mimosa Vermillion): **Well, I'm planning on doing a whole series of articles and vlogs on the competition!

**TraditionisKey (Klaus Lunettes): **Yuno already applied. I have decided to aid him as his assistant for this event.

**Yuno: **I intend to win.

**GardenQueen: **And impress Asta.

**Alecdora (Alecdora Sandler): **I'm joining and I will be the one to bring honor to our great chef William!

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime (Hamon Caseus): **Oh my! Well, I intend to pass this time around. The wife and I want to enjoy all the good food.

**FishistheWay (Siren Tium): **Who's going to be the judges?

**Captain My Captain: **Julius, Marx, Charlotte, Dorothy, and myself.

**Alecdora: **Isn't Julius worried about favoritism?

**Captain My Captain: **Of course not. If the food is good, the food is good, but if it's terrible, then it's terrible.

**Captain My Captain:** Naturally, no Golden Dawn chef will produce horrible food and embarrass us, correct?

**GardenQueen:** Boss, you're being scary right now…

BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Yami:** Alright, alright, who's joining Julius' new contest?!

**Asta:** I'm in! The prize money is insane. That would put me ahead of the game for saving!

**Noelle:** Of course, I'm going to be Asta's assistant.

**Luck:** MAGNA AND I ARE JOINING.

**Magna: **HELL YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! LOOK OUT, ASTA, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!

**Asta: **Bring it!

**Noelle: **Please, you two working together? I can just imagine the explosions now.

**Zora: **I'm joining but solo, because screw you guys.

**Asta: **You love us, Zora. Don't lie.

**Zora: **No, I really hate you all.

**Charmy: **I'm going to be doing the vlogs, in between running my diner, of course. I can't wait for all the yummy food!

THE YUNO/ASTA SQUAD GROUP CHAT

**Mimosa: **Alright, alright, so now that I set this chat up…what the hell are we going to do with Yuno and Asta?

**Noelle: **God, who knows? I can't believe Asta panicked so much. Now, they're rivals.

**Kahono: **Oh Lord….  
And they were rivals.

**Klaus: **Oh dear, _and they were rivals._

**Leopold: **I don't know if we should be meddling. Let Asta and Yuno get to know each other better and go at their own pace. I mean, rivals build intense relationships, after all!

**Mimosa: **Yeah, but you and Asta are rivals and you don't want to marry him.

**Leopold: **…  
Okay, fair point.

**Noelle: **The most important thing to do is get Asta some time off of work. He works so much I don't know how he has time for anything else! And maybe we can figured out some "random" meetups. Mimosa, what do you think?

**Mimosa: **It's a start.

**Klaus: **I, for one, wish for Yuno to stop pining.

**Leopold: **Yeah, I want Asta to stop pining too. I miss hanging with my bro without him moon over Yuno.

**Kahono: **They're both idiots, clearly.

_**2 weeks after declaration of rivalry**_

It was Yuno's turn once again to pick up the meeting pastries for the Golden Dawn. Somehow, this time, he was sent off by himself. Yuno and the rest of the Golden Dawn loved Roselei Bakery goods. They were simply just the best.

A little after 8am, Yuno stepped into the unusually empty bakery to find the shop manager Sol in a heated debate with the ash blond handsome Asta.

"Miss Charlotte already approved the extra hour," said Asta, loud as ever.

Sol was equally as loud, "But you need to rest! It's slow today. The rest of us can handle it. Now go!"

"But Sol…!"

"No," said Sol, arms crossed. "I'll talk to Miss Charlotte. We'll comp you a sick hour, alright? Go." Sol finally saw Yuno and she flipped on her customer service switch because she sounded a lot nicer talking to him and not Asta. "Oh, welcome, Yuno! The usual order today?"

"Right," said Yuno, trying not to stare at his rival as Sol called into the kitchen for the Golden Dawn order. He still could not believe that instead of getting a date, he found himself with a rival. At least, it was something.

"Hey, Yuno," said Asta, cheerfully greeting him. Sol rushed into the back to help the rest of the bakers, leaving Yuno and Asta alone in the empty front store. "How's it?"

"Asta," said Yuno, "I'm fine. You work here…?"

"Sure do, for years," said Asta. "I make the strudels most of the time."

Yuno had been passing Asta's place of work for a whole year and never saw him! How could this have happened? And naturally, Yuno's favorite was the raspberry strudel and it was Asta that made them.

"Oh," said Yuno, awkwardly.

Sol and another baker came out with the order for Yuno. On top of it, Sol threw a bag at Asta, who easily caught it. "Yuno, order's ready. Asta, you're done for the day. Eat and take a nap, you dunce."

With the office order in hand, Yuno headed out only to be surprised that Asta came outside with him, clutching his own bag. "Sol means well. She's like a big sister to everyone. Can I walk with you for a while?"

"Yes," said Yuno, before his rational brain kicked in and he said something stupid.

It was progress.

**Yuno: **Did you two know that Asta works at Roselei Bakery? HE CAN BAKE! WTF.

**Mimosa: **Noelle told me that Asta has a lot of jobs. Apparently, he's saving a nice nest egg to start his own place.

**Klaus: **Very admirable. Does Asta make the strudel? I can usually tell when it's not Miss Charlotte making them.

**Yuno: **Yeah. And get this, he also works at Cornell's! He's on desserts there. HE MADE THE APPLE PIE!

**Mimosa: **(sarcasm mode) Oh no, he can grill, he can cook, he can bake, he's got the strength of ten men and he's gorgeous and optimistically cheerful, what are you going to do?

**Yuno: **Not helpful, Mimosa. Not at all.

**Klaus: **I don't understand why you're freaking out. Having met Asta several times, he seems like a good young man.

**Yuno: **Not the point, Klaus. He…also walked me back to the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens after I picked up our order this morning.

**Mimosa: **OH MY GOD ARE YOU MAKING PROGRESS?! What did you talk about? Please tell me that you didn't do your insulting thing.

**Yuno: **He's unfazed by it, surprisingly. And he's terrible at insults. Asta's amazing.

**Klaus: **Clearly, Yuno, you are enamored.

**Asta: **Sorry I didn't go to the gym, Leopold.

**Leopold: **No worries. Sis was worried about you. Meaning that I got my ass kicked…

**Asta: **Sorry. It was just that I spent some time with Yuno before I had to go to Cornell's.

**Noelle: **WHAT?! How, why? Are you making up for being an idiot and making him your rival instead of your boyfriend?

**Asta: **I can feel you judging me, Noelle. I walked Yuno to the Golden Dawn after he picked up the order from Roselei Bakery.

**Noelle: **I'm so proud of you.

**Leopold: **BRO GOOD JOB!

BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Vanessa:** So, Asta, Noelle, are you two ready for our collab?! End of Season grill with Drinks!

**Noelle: **I'll be there in ten minutes. I had to deal with arguing siblings (Kiato and Kahono).

**Asta: **I'm up in the loft, resting my eyes.

**Zora: **Oh, Asta can nap, but I can't?

**Vanessa: **Shut up, Zora.

**Noelle: **You're actually resting? Has hell frozen over

**Asta: **Funny.

CLOUTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT:

"BLACK BULLS CHANNEL PRESENTS Asta and Noelle (With Vanessa) Prepare End-of-Summer Feast"

ASTA: Today, Noelle and I are joined by the Black Bulls Drink Queen Miss Vanessa Enoteca! Thanks for joining us today!

VANESSA: You bet, kiddos! I'm always up for drinking midday!

NOELLE: You're shameless, Miss Vanessa.

VANESSA: (Giggles) You know it. So, what are we working on today?

ASTA: We are making snacks and finger foods. The side will be the classics of macaroni salad and potato salad. Of course, burgers and steak will be the main course. And naturally, watermelon ice cream will be the dessert.

VANESSA: It's up to me to make the drinks for everything, then! I have some killer ideas.

NOELLE: Let's get started!

**A DEMON'S HOARD OF RECIPES  
A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods **

"End-of-Summer Season: All About Shrimp"  
By:  
Demon

Since Julius Novachrono's big announcement of the grilling contest, everyone and their mother has been talking about grilling recipes. So I decided that I would talk about grilling shrimp (since I have an ongoing series for "Summer Season Dishes" (link to the entire list)).

Shrimp is one of the most popular seafood, because it's easy to make and easy to incorporate into many different dishes. As a foodie, I love every section of the food pyramid—including fish. While shrimp isn't my favorite seafood, I know some killer recipes that I've collected over the years.

(See my article on my favorite seafood for "All About Salmon")

Let's start with some easy shrimp dishes. A personal favorite of my best friend is **Lemon Garlic Butter Shrimp. **I make this for him regularly. It's super easy and takes no more than 20 minutes.

(Serves 4 people so double the recipe if you need it before 8 people)

(But honestly, my friend and I can eat two servings each of this on our own)

**Ingredients**  
•1/3 cup butter, divided  
•4 cloves garlic, minced (or 1 tablespoon)  
•1 3/4 pounds (800 g) shrimp (or prawns), peeled and deveined, tails intact  
•Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper, to taste  
•Juice of half a lemon (about 2 tablespoons - add more if desired)  
•2 tablespoons water  
•Fresh chopped parsley, to garnish  
**Instructions**  
Melt 2 tablespoon butter in a large skillet over medium-high heat. Add the garlic and cook until fragrant (about 1 minute).

Fry shrimp and add salt and pepper, to your taste. Cook 2 minutes on one side, while stirring occasionally. Flip and cook 2 minutes on the other side until JUST beginning to turn pink.

Add in the remaining butter, lemon juice and water. Cook, while stirring, until the butter melts and the shrimp have cooked through (do not overcook them). Take off heat. Taste test, and add more lemon juice, salt or pepper, if needed to suit your tastes.

Garnish with fresh chopped parsley and serve over rice or pasta. (I prefer to use angel hair pasta for this recipe)

_**3 weeks after declaration of rivalry**_

THE YUNO/ASTA SQUAD GROUP CHAT

**Mimosa:** So, Asta has been walking Yuno back from the bakery every day except Sunday.

**Noelle: **Asta is a romantic at heart, you know. Despite him being loud, he's actually quite the gentlemen.

**Kahono: **Noelle is right. If I wasn't into only girls, I'd date Asta

**Noelle: **I would too.

**Klaus: **Asta is a good young man. I'm glad that he and Yuno have slowly becoming friends. Friendship is a good foundation for any relationship.

**Leopold: **I don't understand why Asta just doesn't ask Yuno out now. I'm really tired of getting ditched so Asta can moon over Yuno.

**Mimosa: **Easy, Leo. It's young love. Don't rush them.

**Noelle: **Says the lady plotting to get them to spend more time together so they fall in love…

**Kahono: **Babe, that's harsh to your cousin.

**Noelle: **But it's true. I'm starting to think that Asta and Yuno might not need our help.

**Mimosa: **No, they really do.

**Klaus: **I concur.

**Leopold: **Oh, definitely. Asta might take years to ask Yuno out or vice versa.

**Mimosa: **DON'T JINX US LEO! GOD!

Friday night, Asta always had dinner with Noelle and Kahono before he had to go to work at the Black Bulls' Bar and Grill. He enjoyed the dinners he had with them, but they were up to something this particular night. He knew this because when they picked him up from Cornell's, Noelle had his "nice" suit. Forced to stop at his studio apartment to change clothes, he worried.

He should have guessed that he was going to be dragged to the Golden Dawn Restaurant. He loved his friends but they were so meddling when it came to Asta's romantic life. Asta was slowly working up the courage to ask Yuno out on a date, but at the same time, Asta was having fun getting to know Yuno on their morning walks.

"I hate you both. I can't afford this place," said Asta, annoyed.

"Relax, it's on us," said Noelle, rolling her eyes and scoffing. "I have it on good authority that Yuno is on tonight, doing the main course at William Vangeance's sous-chef."

It wasn't like Asta didn't want to eat Yuno's food, because he hadn't gotten a chance to do so yet, but he didn't want to randomly appear at Yuno's place of work like a creep. Noelle had reservations at the five-star restaurant where all the rich and important people dined.

"You know, you two taking me to places like this is why Kiato thinks we are all in a relationship together," said Asta.

Kahono laughed joyously. She enjoyed messing with her brother far too much.

Scoffing, Noelle said, "Please behave you two."

"Yes, Noelle," chorused Asta and Kahono, both smiling.

Noelle promptly ordered everything for the three of them, having been to plenty of the higher-end restaurants. Asta never minded because Noelle always picked out the best food. And if Asta got to eat Yuno's food, all the better.

BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Yami: **Noelle, Asta, why do I have William calling me claiming that you two are spying on the Golden Dawn?! WHAT DID YOU LITTLE BRATS DO!?

**Asta: **What?! I didn't do anything. We just had dinner at the Golden Dawn restaurant. There's nothing wrong…

**Noelle: **We weren't spying. Our food is loads better than theirs, especially since it's more for less money and tastes better.

**Zora: **Coming from a pampered rich girl that's quite funny.

**Magna: **Was it so Asta could check out Yuno?

**Luck: **Asta STILL didn't ask him out?! What are you waiting for? Sol to fall in love with a guy?!

**Magna: **HAHAHAHAHHAH!

**Asta: **You all suck.

**Noelle: **Asta gushed for hours over the entrée since it was Yuno's food.

**Asta:** It was so good

**Charmy: **Awww, why didn't you guys get me some?! I've been banned from the GD places for years…

**Vanessa: **Oh, our little Asta is growing up! (Cries into drink) And Charmy, you're only banned because you are a human black hole.

**Charmy: **(sticks tongue out)

**Grey: **Are you sure it was Yuno's food?

**Noelle: **Oh, we're sure. Asta broke into the kitchen to compliment Yuno. And then he, Kahono and I got banned from GD for life. That's probably more along the lines of what William Vangeance was talking about, Yami.

**Yami: **Oh my fucking God, I'm surrounded by morons.

GOLDEN DAWN GROUP CHAT

**Captain My Captain:** Yuno, tell your boyfriend know that breaking into our kitchens is considered poor manners.

**Yuno: **He's not my boyfriend.

**GardenQueen: **Not yet.

**TraditionisKey: **Not yet.

**BestBOI: **Not yet.

**Alecdora: **Not yet.

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime: **Not yet.

**FishistheWay: **Not yet.

**Yuno: ****ALRIGHT I GET IT! **

**Captain My Captain: **Anywho…keep your noisy boyfriend out of my kitchens, Yuno.

**Yuno: **Yes, sir.

**Alecdora: **Ooooh, the favorite got in trouble.

**BestBOI: **Yuno's a troublemaker, always said that.

**Yuno: **Guys, you know this is in the group chat and I can see this…

**GardenQueen: **Alecdora and Langris are just jealous because you have a great person interested in you and they are sticks-in-the-mud with no love lives…

_**1 month after declaration of rivalry**_

**Yuno: **Are you ready? You better get me some good press on your blog, Mimosa.

**Mimosa: **As your best friend, I am ready to make you look good. And maybe you can eat Asta's food again too, after the competition is over.

**Yuno: **You really are invested in my love life. Is your brother trying to set you up with one of his friends again?

**Mimosa:** Ugh, yes. But don't worry I have a sure fire way of handling unwanted suitors.

**Yuno: **Murder is not acceptable, Mim…

**Mimosa: **You would bail me out though?

**Yuno: **…

**Mimosa: **YUNO!

**Yuno: **Who am I kidding? I'd help you hide the body and cover up the crime. But yes, I would bail you out, just like I know you would for me.

**Mimosa: **Aww, so sweet.

**Klaus: **If you two are done plotting imaginary murders in your spare time, Yuno, we have to get to our stations. Be prepared. We have some hefty competition. Thank goodness that Miss Charmy's not entering this one.

**Mimosa: **Isn't she still banned from all Clover City food contests for another five years?

**Yuno: **Pretty sure.

**Yuno: **Let's do this, Klaus!

**Asta: **Alright, you ready, Noelle?

**Noelle: **Hell yeah! Did you remember the aprons?!

**Asta: **I did and I can't believe that Kahono made these for us.

**Noelle: **She's so cute.

**Asta: **You're so in love, it's rotting my teeth, Noelle.

**Noelle: **Pot, kettle, Asta.

**Asta: **I have to win this, not only for the money for my savings but also to impress Yuno.

**Leopold: **Good luck you two! My brother and I will crush you!

**Asta: **You wish, Leo!

**Noelle: **Don't set fire to your hair again.

**Leopold: **Haha, funny one, Noelle…but we have several fire extinguishers ready

**Kahono: **Babe, where are you guys located?!

**Asta: **Kahono, you're here? I thought you had a gig!

**Kahono: **The place cancelled because of the grill competition so now I get to cheer you guys on!

**Noelle: **We're on the north end, closer to Cornell's

**Leopold: **I'm a few spaces down from Asta and Noelle.

**Asta: **OH MY GOD! YUNO'S RIGHT ACROSS FROM US!

**Noelle:** Hold your shit together, Asta. We got this contest to win.

"Thank you all for coming! To all participants, I wish you all good luck! And for all the spectators enjoy the feast you're about to eat," said Julius Novachrono's voice from a set of loud speakers on a blimp hovering over the city.

The Clover City 1st Annual Grill Contest was not only a contest to see who was the best grill master in the city but it also was a mini-festival where the people of the city got to eat some awesome food for the end-of-the-summer. It was why Yuno not only had Klaus as an assistant for the contest end, but also Siren selling quick fish kebabs to hungry spectators. Yuno had been surprised at the sudden change, needing another assistant quickly.

If Mimosa was not doing the press coverage for the Golden Dawn Blog, Yuno would have gotten her. And Hamon already had plans to spend the day with his wife and Yuno knew how much Hamon worked and the older man deserved a break.

"Yuno, FYI, there are seventy competitors," said Mimosa, approaching their booth. "Half will be knocked out after the first round for appetizers and finger foods."

"That's a lot less than I thought," replied Klaus.

"More people are oven or stove-topped chefs or the bakers and pastry chefs," said Mimosa, "so the best grillers really did come out for this contest. Honestly, Julius is a genius doing this at the end of the summer. But anyway, I'll let you guys get back to it. Good luck! And, Yuno, don't stare at Asta too much!"

Yuno glared at his best friend.

**GOLDEN DAWN TEST KITCHENS**  
**A Blog for All Things Related to Food**  
**A Blog for the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens CloTube Channel**

_Mimosa's Industry News Rundown:_  
_Clover City's 1st Annual Grill Contest Part 1: Opening Round (Appetizers and Finger Foods)_  
By:  
Mimosa Vermillion

Well, folks, I'm on the battlefield of the latest cooking competition from the mind of Julius Novachrono! There are seventy of the master grillers of Clover City and only one will win. Of course there are several teams of Golden Dawn chefs working towards winning, including my best friends Yuno and Klaus! In addition to the Golden Dawn teams, the various chef organizations of restaurants and CloTube channels are out and about in this contest of grill mastery!

The first leg of the contest is creating a selection of seven appetizer and finger foods within a two-hour window.

The top competitors in this round would be Team Yuno, Team Asta, and Team Fire Vermillion!

Now, I'm going to enjoy some grilled fruits at Team Asta's booth!

Subscribe for any updated play-by-play news!

**A DEMON'S HOARD OF RECIPES  
A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods **

"Clover City's 1st Annual Grill Contest Breakdown"  
By:  
Demon's Friend  
THE FLAME QUEEN

As Demon is busy at the moment (and yes, he is competing in today's contest and no, you will not figure out who he is), I (FLAME QUEEN) will be filling in for Demon once again. And I am here to breakdown how this contest will work and my predications for the overall winner.

_Clover City's 1st Annual Grill Contest:_ Round 1 (Appetizers and Finger Foods: Create 7 Different Dishes, 2hr time limit): 70 competitors to start  
Round 2 (Main Course and Sides: Have 2 Main Courses (Burger Excluded) with 5 Sides, 2hr time limit): 35 competitors remaining  
Round 3 (Desserts: Create 3 Desserts (One Must Be Fruit-Based, One Must Be Ice-Cream-Based, and One Must Be Savory-Based), 1hr30min time limit): 16 competitors remaining  
Round 4 (Flash Round: Bulk Dish to Feed a Party of People, 30min time limit): 8 competitors remaining  
Round 5 (Burger Round: Create One Ultimate Summer Burger, 30min time limit): 4 competitors remaining

There will be one winner for the each round, but then one winner for the overall contest.

_Round Predictions:_  
Round 1- **Team Yuno** Zephyr (Yuno's experience at the Golden Dawn Culinary School, Test Kitchens and Restaurant put him at an advantage in terms of mass output and greatness)  
Round 2- Undecided, because it really would be anyone  
Round 3- **Team Asta** Black (Asta may be more of a burger guy, but he's a baker at one of the Miss Charlotte Roselei's bakery and does the apple pies at Cornell's)  
Round 4- **Team Fire Vermillion** or **Team Earth Vermillion** (Because the extended Vermillion family can eat like monsters especially when various family members randomly show up without calling first!) or **Team Silva** (Because same for the extended Silva family)  
Round 5- **Team Asta** or **Team Yuno** (Asta is the CloTube Burger guy these days but Yuno has the gourmet experience to really wow the judges)

Ultimate Winner: Whoever is in the final four and who has the best overall of the five rounds, so I remain undecided because it can go anyway depending the chef.

(But I'm rooting for Team Asta!)

Asta couldn't believe that he was in the final round of the competition. He was second place in Round 1; third place in Round 2, he won Round 3, and he was second place in Round 4. Overall, for his first major cooking competition, Asta was not doing too badly. It helped that Noelle was the support he needed to remain focused. It also helped that having Yuno across from his booth because Yuno was being amazing and cooking up a storm on his end that just spurred Asta on even more.

"You want me send these over to lover boy," Zora smirking at Asta, at Asta's latest burger. Against Asta's better judgement, Zora was manning the selling part of Asta's booth while he and Noelle handled the competition part. And if he made Zora send over food to Yuno then that was Asta's business and if Yuno sent some food over to Asta, that made it all the better.

"Not yet," said Asta. Despite sending food over, Asta never sent the food he was going to give to the judges. He still wanted to win after all.

The last round was his round, Asta felt it in his bones. He was the Burger guy. He was not going to lose.

He had, at least, one person that was a fan of his food on the judging group (Miss Charlotte), but he had to impress the others too. Asta wanted to impress Julius Novachrono especially as he was Asta's hero.

Asta was sure that this was going to be the best burger ever.

"You're doing alright, kid," said Zora, in a rare moment of encouragement. "Don't panic now. You're the best at burgers."

"I can do this," said Asta, strengthening his resolve to win.

CLOTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT

"BLACK BULLS PRESENTS: Charmy's Competition **Live** Vlog: FOOD FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!"

CHARMY: (hiding behind a flipped table) I'm here at the grill contest and all hell just broke loose! Asta won Round 5, of course, I always believed in him. But then it came time to decide the overall winner from the four finalists for their overall dishes…

(Camera drops to the ground, but picked up again, this time, MIMOSA VERMILLION, is hiding behind the table with CHARMY)

CHARMY: Woah, they got you good, Miss Mimosa!

MIMOSA: Cream is impossible to get out of my hair! Oh, you're doing your vlog. Impromptu collab, go!

CHARMY: (Giggles) I was just telling everyone why I'm ducking for cover on the streets of Clover City as food flies over my head.

MIMOSA: Yeah, so the five judges were tallying the four finalists.

CHARMY: The judges being Julius, his assistant Marx, Miss Charlotte, Miss Dorothy, and William Vangeance

MIMOSA: And the four finalists were Team Asta, Team Yuno, Team Fire Vermillion and Team Silva.

CHARMY: Basically it came down to a tie between Asta and Yuno.

MIMOSA: They were the most consistent chefs. Asta won two rounds, and Yuno won one, which is quite surprising how well Asta did with no formal training.

CHARMY: Asta is nothing if not surprising in his skills.

(Several parfaits crash land near CHARMY and MIMOSA)

MIMOSA: So, Miss Charlotte and Marx were for Asta's overall dishes, and Miss Dorothy and William were for Yuno's overall dishes, so it was left up to Julius.

CHARMY: And Julius called the winner Yuno. And the reason was that Yuno's presentation on the plate was just a bit better than Asta's

MIMOSA: But then Yami…

CHARMY: Good ol' Yami…

MIMOSA: FLIPPED HIS SH*T (clears throat) Excuse my language

CHARMY: My fearless leader Yami threw a salad at William.

MIMOSA: And all hell broke loose, because my fearless leader William retaliated by throwing potato salad at Yami

CHARMY: And here we are.

MIMOSA: Indeed.

CHARMY: Thus began the food fight of the century…what a waste of perfectly good food

(MIMOSA pats CHARMY on the head, for CHARMY is sad that she won't be eating all the good food)

"Oh my God," said Yuno, as Asta pulled on his arm to help Yuno avoid another pie. "And they are supposed to be the supposedly wiser adults."

"Yami never grew up," said Asta, laughing, as he crouched down by Yuno behind a fallen canopy that were once covering the booths for the competitors.

"You should have won, though," said Yuno. Yuno only won one round and Asta won two, the obvious winner should have been Asta.

Asta beamed. "Nah, your food looked way nicer than mine. Musta been that fancy training you got. No worries. This was actually my very first food competition. Second place is just the start, so look out for next time. Next time I will win!"

Yuno smiled at Asta, as another pile food hit the canopy breaking. Asta was truly awesome. Yuno liked him so much.

Asta grabbed Yuno's arm and pulled him along to get to another spot that wasn't being bombarded with food.

"What a waste, though," said Asta, because more than just Yami and William got involved in the food fight.

Yuno suddenly had an idea. "Let's take down William and Yami to stop the food fight."

Asta grinned. "I'm in."

Yuno grinned back and blurted out the question he wanted to ask from the very beginning. "When this is all over, would you go on a date with me?"

_**1 month and 1 day after the date question**_

GOLDEN DAWN GROUP CHAT

**Captain My Captain (William Vangeance): **So that happened…

**BestBOI (Langris Vaude): **I can't believe that Yami started a FOOD FIGHT of all things. How embarrassing…

**GardenQueen (Mimosa): **Well, if our fearless leader didn't retaliate, it wouldn't have gone down that way.

**BestBOI: **I blame my brother.

**GardenQueen: **You blame Finral for everything. You have a strange brother complex, Langris. In other news, my collab with Charmy is trending number 1 on CloTube, so at least we got some good press after that mess.

**TraditionisKey (Klaus): **Has anyone heard from Yuno?

**GardenQueen: **Ah, no, why?

**TraditionisKey: **He's not been answering my texts.

**GardenQueen: **!

**AlltheFoodAlltheTime (Hamon): **He's crashing on my couch, Klaus. The missus is doting on him, of course.

**TraditonisKey: **Oh thank goodness.

**Captain My Captain: **So clearly, I need to apologize for my behavior and embarrassing our brand. I've already spoken to Yami and we're going to be a collab video.

**FishistheWay (Siren): **Who's meditating?

**Captain My Captain: **You're right, Siren, we do need a meditator! You're it!

**FishistheWay: **WHAT? Ugh, I always get the shitty jobs.

**Alecdora: **CHEF VANGEANCE HAS NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR!

**Captain My Captain: **Thanks, Alecdora, but I really do, especially since it upstaged Yuno's win and the success of Asta.

**TraditionisKey: **Sir, perhaps you should call Yuno and talk to him. And probably Asta. Since they were the stars of yesterday.

**GardenQueen: **LMAO, TEAM YUNO AND ASTA PUT YAMI AND BOSS IN THEIR PLACES.

**Yuno: **I'm retiring from this place.

**Captain My Captain: **Ahhh, he lives

**TraditionisKey: **Text me immediately, Yuno!

**Yuno: **You're all so noisy even in written form.

BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Magna: **Boss Yami has been quite silent since the incident.

**Luck: **I think he got into a ton of trouble with Miss Charlotte.

**Zora: **The wrath of Charlotte Roselei is upon our fearless leader.

**Noelle: **Has anyone heard from Asta? I hate when he goes dark. I want to know what happened with everything yesterday.

**Zora: **Mr. Personality ain't at the Bar, rich girl.

**Grey: **He's not sleeping in the loft above the bar.

**Gauche: **No idea.

**Vanessa: **I hope he's okay, with losing yesterday. That poor boy

**Finral: **This is Asta we're talking about. He's fine. You know that he did this all the time when we first met him.

**Charmy: **He called out of work.

**Gordon: **Something is wrong. WE MUST FIND ASTA!

**Noelle: **Stop freaking me out, Gordon.

**Yami: **What's all this? That kid is not depressed about losing.

**Luck: **You live!

**Magna: **You live!

**Yami: **(eye roll) Asta showed up at Charlotte's so he's fine. The brat's probably tired.

**Noelle: **Ugh, I'm going to have to go check up on him.

THE YUNO/ASTA SQUAD GROUP CHAT

**Mimosa: **GUYS, GUESS WHAT? YUNO ASKED ASTA OUT ON A DATE YESTERDAY. YUNO JUST TOLD ME. I'M FREAKING OUT.

**Noelle: **Clearly, since you are writing in all-caps. Asta's barricaded in his apartment, so I don't know what he said.

**Klaus: **Is Asta okay?

**Noelle: **Yeah, I heard him moving around, so he's fine, he just needs some time to himself.

**Leopold: **My sister and I are going to stop by and make sure that he eats something other than ramen.

**Mimosa: **DID ASTA SAY YES?!

**Mimosa: **Did Asta say yes, Yuno?

**Mimosa: **Yuno?

**Mimosa: **Answer me. Did Asta say yes?

**Noelle: **Did you say yes, Asta?

**Leopold: **Please tell me you did. AND OPEN YOUR DOOR YOU STUBBORN BASTARD!

**Noelle: **Please tell me. Mimosa keeps bombarding me with texts. Get me out of this misery.

_**1 month and 1 day after the date question, evening**_

"Of course, I said, yes. I'm not that much of a goddamned idiot, Noelle, Leopold, geez," said Asta, after taking a day to process of the Black Bulls Bar and Grill, the following day after the competition gone awry.

"Wait for it," said Kahono, commenting from her spot next to Noelle.

Asta, then, shouted, "OH MY GOD, I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH YUNO!" Clearly, he did not process the situation enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 days before the date**_

**Asta:** [sends a picture of bacon burger with fries]

**Yuno:** Do you send me pictures of food to flirt with me?

**Asta:** Is it working? Lol. ^_^

**Yuno: **You're so ridiculous.

**Asta:** But that's why you like me.

**Yuno:** …

**Yuno:** This is Mimosa, you broke him, he's blushing hardcore right now, Asta.

**Asta:** Hehehe

**Yuno:** Excuse Mimosa for interrupting, she's nosy. But anyway, did you make that burger?

**Asta:** Hell yeah I did! Charmy's letting me create her next new dish so I'm going through some old favorites and see what I can do to make it better. Any suggestions?

**Yuno:** Nothing any better than you would think of but I'll keep it mind.

**Asta:** I like you so much.

{5 minutes later}

**Yuno:** This is Mimosa again. Stop breaking him with your smooth moves

**Asta:** 33

**A DEMON'S HOARD OF RECIPES**

**A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods**

"Date Night Special"

By:

Demon

Pick a Situation:

So you've got a date. Good for you, putting yourself out there. Now all you have to do is impress your date so that there will be more dates to come.

OR

You're already in a relationship (congratulations!) and you want to do something romantic.

Nothing's nicer than cooking a good meal for your special someone, but of course, not everyone is super handy in the kitchen. I have put together a list of dishes that are easy to make but will likely impress anyone who's not an expert chef.

(Also if you're dating someone new, always find out allergies beforehand. You don't want a trip to the hospital on the first date.)

On to the recipes:

So a really neat one is a **Ham-and-Sage-Stuffed Chicken with Broccoli**. It sounds fancier than you think it is, but it will impress.

(Unless you are about to go on a date with a gourmet chef. –Edit by THE FLAME QUEEN)

**Ingredients**

4 slices white sandwich bread, cut into cubes (about 2 1/2 cups)

2 ounces sliced deli ham, roughly chopped

1/2 teaspoon dried rubbed sage

4 tablespoons olive oil

Coarse salt and ground pepper

4 boneless, skinless chicken breast halves (6 to 8 ounces each), thawed if frozen

2 packages (10 ounces each) frozen broccoli florets, thawed

2 garlic cloves, minced

1 tablespoon white-wine vinegar

**Directions**

In a medium bowl, combine bread, ham, sage, and 2 tablespoons oil; season with salt and pepper, and set aside.

Lay chicken flat on a work surface. Using a paring knife, cut a 2-inch-long slit in the thick side of each breast half. Insert knife, and pivot, carefully forming a deep pocket without enlarging opening (or piercing through opposite side). Stuff each pocket with bread mixture, packing tightly; season chicken with salt and pepper.

In a large skillet, heat 1 tablespoon oil over medium-high heat. Add chicken; cook until browned on one side, 6 to 8 minutes. Turn chicken over; cover skillet, and reduce heat to medium. Cook until chicken is opaque throughout, 6 to 8 minutes more. Transfer to a plate (reserve skillet); cover with aluminum foil to keep warm.

Heat remaining tablespoon oil in skillet over medium-high; add broccoli and garlic. Cook, tossing, until broccoli is warmed through, 4 to 6 minutes. Remove skillet from heat; stir in vinegar. Serve stuffed chicken with broccoli.

AND FINALLY,

A go-to favorite for everyone is **Chicken Parmesan over Spaghetti**. Always make sure the Spaghetti is cooked to _al dente_!

**Ingredients **

1/4 cup extra-virgin olive oil

2 garlic cloves, minced

Pinch of crushed red pepper flakes

1 28-ounce can tomatoes, lightly pulsed in a blender or food processor

2 teaspoons coarse salt

3 pounds boneless, skinless chicken breasts (3 whole breasts, split down the middle)

1/2 cup plain breadcrumbs

3/4 cup freshly grated Parmesan cheese

1/4 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper

1 tablespoon unsalted butter, plus more if needed

1 1/2 pounds fresh mozzarella cheese, sliced thin

**Directions**

Heat a saucepan over medium-high heat and add 1 tablespoon of the olive oil, the garlic, and the red pepper flakes. Stir for 30 seconds. Add the tomatoes and 1/2 teaspoon of the salt. Simmer for 30 minutes.

Meanwhile, working on a large surface covered in baking parchment or plastic wrap, lay down the chicken breasts. Using a sharp slicing knife, cut each piece in half horizontally through the middle.

In a large prep pan or dish, combine the bread crumbs and 1/2 cup of the Parmesan cheese. Spread out to cover the whole bottom of the pan. Lay down as many chicken breasts as will fit on the mixture. Sprinkle salt and pepper over each piece and turn over, completely coating with the breadcrumb mixture. Repeat the process with the remaining pieces of chicken.

Heat a large skillet over medium-high heat. Swirl in 2 tablespoons of olive oil, along with butter, to coat the pan. Add the chicken breasts in one layer and cook until golden, about 3 minutes on each side. Remove and repeat the process for the remaining chicken, adding a little oil and butter to the pan as needed.

Preheat oven to 400 degrees. Spoon some tomato sauce into a greased 9 x 13-inch baking dish to cover. Layer in the chicken pieces and top with mozzarella slices. Spoon over about 1 1/4 cups more sauce, and sprinkle on the remaining 1/4 cup of Parmesan cheese. Bake until golden and bubbling, 30 to 35 minutes. Let rest for at least 15 minutes before serving.

Continue here for more recipes "Date Night Special"

**GOLDEN DAWN TEST KITCHENS**

**A Blog for All Things Related to Food** **A Blog for the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens CloTube Channel**

_Mimosa's Industry News Rundown:_

_This Week's Top 5 Favorite Food Videos Countdown!_

By:

Mimosa Vermillion

Number 5:

"Asta and Noelle Debate Pizza and Toppings" (link to video)

Black Bulls Experience Channel

Who puts pineapple on pizza?

Asta Black and Noelle Silva make homemade pizzas, a fun DYI that parents can do with their kids for some quality time together. Asta and Noelle also discuss toppings, the pro and cons of each popular one and discuss whether it's a good idea to put pineapple on pizza.

Number 4:

"Nebra and Vivian Do Leftovers Better" (link to video)

Silver Eagles Channel

The vitriolic best friends Nebra Silva and Vivian Shipley, both sous-chefs at the ultra-chic and fancy Silver Eagles restaurant, go into an unsuspecting victims' (don't worry it's just Gauche and Finral of the Black Bull's fridge) refrigerator and find new uses for leftovers. It's a good video how not to waste food.

Number 3:

"Rill and Clarity (w/Mackenzie) Experiment with Food Coloring (And It Goes the Way You Think It Does)" (link to video)

Azure Deer Channel

Rill Boismortier and Clarity Esmond continue to be maniac in the attempts to make their food creations the latest viral sensations as something NEW and BOLD. The video is basically just poor Mackenzie Ruford attempting to manage the two genius "food artistes." Hilarity ensues.

Number 2:

"William (w/Yuno) Fix School Lunches" (link to video)

The Golden Dawn Kitchens

Golden Dawn head chef and founder William Vangeance and my best friend Yuno Zephyr take a trip to the local high school. As a part as a charity Brain Food, the two experienced chefs fix school lunches within the state budget. It's quite informative.

AND

THIS WEEK'S NUMBER 1:

(Unfortunately, but the numbers don't lie)

"Kirsch and Levi Visit Roselei Ice Cream Shoppe" (link to video)

Coral Peacock Fine Dining Channel

So, yeah, a note to my vain, arrogant older brother, just because I'm putting this number one has more to do the combined might of you and Levi's attractiveness level to pre-adolescent girls and boys. (So sorry Levi).

But the title of this video says it all, Kirsch Vermillion and Levi Roe, both sous chefs at Coral Peacock Fine Dining, visit the premiere ice cream shop in Clover City, learn a thing or two and talk flavors.

THE YUNO/ASTA GROUP CHAT

**Mimosa:** Yuno and Asta are so-in-like with each other, it's grossly beautiful.

**Noelle: **Need I remind you that you wanted this the most. Once they actually start dating officially, they'll both be more focused 'cause they won't be _pining_ anymore.

**Leopold**: Yuno's a cool dude. Asta brought him to the gym.

**Mimosa:** Oh my God!

**Klaus:** You're being ridiculous, Mimosa. I am so happy for Yuno and Asta.

**Noelle:** Rivals and boyfriends, it's so Shounen.

**Kahono:** Lol, babe.

**Mimosa:** It really is.

**Leopold:** Do you think they'll last?

**Klaus:** Absolutely.

**Mimosa: **Duh.

**Noelle:** Asta looks at Yuno hung the moon and stars, so yeah.

**Kahono:** I thought the whole point of this group chat was to make those two idiots see that they were meant for each other.

_**2 days before the date**_

CLOTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT (NOT POSTED BUT SHARED IN VARIOUS GROUP CHATS)

"BLACK BULLS PRESENTS: Asta and Noelle Make Healthy Foods That Kids Love"

ASTA: So in this video we answer questions from a lot of busy parents, we are going to make some simple healthy dishes that kids will eat!

NOELLE: It'll be way better than take-out. Even better have them help you out with them to get the kids excited for eating good food.

ASTA: We're starting with a take on the classics! Chicken nuggets and mac-n-cheese, but done right!

(Suddenly, out of nowhere, fellow Black Bulls' chefs, Magna and Luck come crashing into the kitchen, brawling like a bunch of idiots—Editor Finral)

NOELLE: OH, WHAT ARE YOU DUMBASSES DOING!?

(Asta, bless his soul, attempts to break them apart and play peacemaker—Editor Finral)

(It does not go well as Asta gets into the fight too—Editor Finral)

NOELLE: Well, looks like we're going to do this video later.

**GOLDEN DAWN TEST KITCHENS** **A**

**Blog for All Things Related to Food** **A Blog for the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens CloTube Channel**

_A Note from Head Chef William Vangeance_

Hello, my faithful readers and followers!

I have two bits of wonderful news

For anyone with dreams of becoming a gourmet chef, we have fully funded three new scholarships that will be pay for the Chef Course at the Golden Dawn Culinary School. For more information, you can found out more here or apply here.

The second bit of information is about the opening of the Golden Dawn Diner, where you can get good food but at a reasonable price. I know that some of our restaurants are on the expensive side, so collectively I and all my sous-chefs thought that more people should eat our food.

I am also pleased to announce that Klaus Lunettes will be the restaurant manager, Mimosa Vermillion will be the top sous-chef of the Golden Dawn Diner, and that Yuno Zephyr will be the Head Chef at the Golden Dawn Diner. I am very proud of them all and know that they will do us all part with this new endeavor.

**A DEMON'S HOARD OF RECIPES**

**A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods**

"Reaction: Golden Dawn OPENING A DINER?!"

By:

Demon

This is such good news!

The Golden Dawn food is great and they have three of their best young chefs running the place!

(Also, since I got a lifetime ban at the main Restaurant, I can go and eat some GD gourmet burgers)

Congratulations to Yuno Zephyr, Mimosa Vermillion, and Klaus Lunettes!

**Asta:** I'm so happy for you. Why didn't you tell me that William Vangeance was going to give you a restaurant?

**Yuno:** I didn't know until today's staff meeting.

**Asta:** Woah, he must have been planning this for a while then. Well, either way, I'm glad for you. I'll come to the opening night, for sure.

**Yuno:** I would hope so. I look forward to your opinions on our burgers.

**Asta:** You bet. But you're a wonderful chef, and Mimosa and Klaus are too! You guys are going be awesome!

**Yuno:** Thanks for all the nice positivity.

**Asta:** You're welcome. You deserve it~!

**Yuno: **So adorable…

{Five minutes later}

**Asta:** Hey, this is Leo, he's blushing like the virgin mess he is [sends picture of Asta, red-faced and dazed]

**Yuno:** Turnabout is fair play.

_**1 day before the date**_

**Mimosa:** Are you ready for your date, Yuno? I'm so excited for you and Asta!

**Klaus:** Yes, starting a new relationship is always exciting but scary.

**Yuno:** Yes. We have everything planned. It'll be nice to get some quiet time to really talk to each other. There's so much that I don't know about him.

**Mimosa:** Awww, healthy communication and all that!

**Yuno:** You guys don't need to worry.

**Klaus:** Naturally, just let me know if you're going to be late coming back to the apartment.

**Mimosa:** Or if you won't be coming home at all?

**Yuno:** Oh my God, Mim, totally inappropriate!

**Klaus:** Agreed.

**Mimosa: **I'm just saying.

**Yuno:** Terrible.

**Yuno:** Oh, Mimosa, I forgot to ask you. Did I see you chatting up your brother's best friend the other day?

**Mimosa:** I was interviewing him for the GD blog, thank you very much for asking. Because I was not going to ask my brother. Their videos have been trending number one for days, you know.

**Klaus:** Hostile much?

**Yuno:** Well, just remember that Levi is _your brother's_ best friend and don't be charmed by him. Let me know if I got to be threatening.

**Klaus:** Same.

**Mimosa:** You guys are the best. But I swear I won't fall for some dumb pretty peacock's smooth lines, especially since I know he's as bad as Kirsch when it comes to flirting with "beautiful people."

**Mimosa:** Don't worry. I just want you to be focused on your date!

**Kahono:** You and Yuno are finally going on your date soon. Nervous, Asta?

**Noelle:** He's completely nervous, but he and Yuno have been texting, planning their evening together. It's so cute, it's giving me cavities.

**Asta:** Yes, I'm a little nervous. And me and Yuno are nothing to how you and Kahono were at the beginning of your relationship, Noelle!

**Leopold:** Asta got you there, Noelle. You were blushing mess for weeks, remember?

**Noelle:** I don't recall what you're talking about.

**Kahono:** I do!

**Noelle: **Babe! Seriously? Take my side against those two.

**Kahono: **Always, sweetie, but you blushing is so adorable.

**Leopold:** See? They are even cute right now. I'm going to be the fifth wheel at this point. I feel lonely.

**Asta:** Don't worry Leo, we promise hangouts with just you, me and Noelle like the old days. And don't let anyone convince you that you need to have a boyfriend or girlfriend because everyone else is getting them around you. It's fine that you're ace, buddy.

**Noelle:** Leopold, we are still your friends!

**Kahono:** We all love you Leo!

**Leopold:** You guys are the best! Thanks!

**Leopold: **I love you all too! Good luck on your date Asta! Be safe and all that!

It just after the dinner rush at the Golden Dawn Restaurant when Yuno sat in the breakroom to close his eyes for a few minutes. He had tomorrow off and tomorrow was his date with Asta. It was something wonderful to look forward to doing.

Then, his phone rang. Yuno winced in annoyance. It was either a scam call or Slyph. Took the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Sister Lily. Immediately, he picked the phone up. "Sister Lily, what's wrong?"

"_Oh, sorry to worry you Yuno. But do you remember when you asked me if you had any close friends when you were younger?"_

"Yeah, like more than a year ago."

"_I was going through some old pictures, cleaning out the attic and found your photobook. I'll mail it to you, of course, but I'm sending a snapshot of a picture that I think you'll find interesting. I remember that you two were so close and so fond of each other."_

"Um, okay. Thanks, Sister."

"_Stay safe, Yuno. We all love you."_

Once he was done on the phone with Sister Lily, he felt the notification of a new text message to find that Sister Lily sent him a picture of a picture.

There, before, Yuno's eyes was four-year-old Yuno sitting side-by-side with four-year-old Asta, grinning ear-to-ear, playing in the sandbox out in the backyard of the old orphanage. Yuno knew that he saw Asta somewhere before. He just knew it!

Then, he realized that Asta might not have remembered.

**Sister Lily**: Due to budget cuts, they moved a bunch of the kids around when you were about five. Asta got sent to a place in Clover City.

**Yuno:** Hey I'm sending you a picture now. Think we gotta talk. You still at BB?

[Yuno forwards the picture of them as children]

**Asta:** Yeah, I get off at midnight. You wanna meet at the bus station near there?

**Yuno:** Ok.

"Hey," said Yuno.

"Hey," said Asta, feeling a little awkward. They were outside a 24/7 convenience store. "I don't remember very well from my childhood. I think I blocked a lot of it out. But an orphan too, huh? Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, I don't really remember, but I knew I had seen you somewhere before," said Yuno. "At first I thought I was imagining it."

"Glad the Sister found the picture," said Asta. "It just means that whatever happened in between then and now was just us finding our way to someone that made us both happy."

"You're a sap," said Yuno, smiling fondly.

Asta had a pit of nervousness in his stomach, so he asked, "We still on for the date right?"

"Yeah, so long as you still do," said Yuno.

Nodding, Asta replied, "Let's change up the date plans though."

_**The Date**_

Yuno had gone to Asta's apartment after their midnight conversations. They both passed out on the couch watching old reruns of a cooking show on public television. Asta woke Yuno up about 5 in the morning. Since Asta specifically got the whole day off from each of his jobs and this was the day that Yuno had off from work every week, they had a whole day to spend together. After taking turns in the bathroom, they were in the kitchen ready to make some amazing breakfast. It was also the first time that they were cooking together.

It was a momentous occasion.

"You like pancakes?"

"What heathen doesn't like pancakes," retorted Yuno.

"God, I like you," said Asta, smiling widely.

"I like you too, Asta."

FOODIE FAMILY GROUP CHAT

[Selfie of Yuno and Asta eating gourmet pancakes, both grinning and so very much in-like with each other]

**Mimosa: **My heart, I'm dead!

**Noelle:** So that's where Asta went off to after work last night.

**Yami:** Gross.

**Charlotte:** I think it's adorable.

**Julius:** Ah, young love. I want those pancakes, though. Marx, get me pancakes!

**Marx:** Sir, I'm standing right next to you.

**William:** It's nice to see him with a real smile on his face.

**Zora:** He's going to be unbearable for months now.

**Finral:** Good for them.

**Vanessa:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

**Leopold:** Go, Asta-bro!

**Mereleona: **I wanna met this Yuno guy. He's seems like he's good for Asta.

**Sol:** Gross, they're so in love.

**Klaus:** I'm so happy for them.

**Kahono:** YAY!

**Kiato:** So that's the guy huh? Good for Asta.

**Luck:** I WANT PANCAKES NOW!

**Magna:** Ugh, it's too early for sappy shit.

**Hamon:** I'm so happy for Yuno. They are so cute together.

**Siren:** Ah, young love.

**Gauche:** Amazing. Asta didn't mess this up yet.

**Marie:** Big brother, be nice. Asta's so sweet.

**Yuno:** You guys are all so ridiculous.

**Asta:** Thanks for all the kind words!


End file.
